Electric retractable mirrors for a vehicle (hereinafter may be abbreviated as “electric retractable mirror (s)”) generally have the following configuration. A shaft is provided upright on the vehicle body side. A rotating body is supported by the shaft so as to be rotatable in a direction around an axis of the shaft. In the rotating body, e.g., a motor and a circuit board are mounted. A power transmission mechanism is disposed between the rotating body and the shaft. In an electric retractable mirror having such configuration as above, a motor is driven via a circuit mounted on a circuit board. A driving force of the motor is transmitted to the shaft via the power transmission mechanism. Consequently, the rotating body is reversibly rotated in the direction around the axis of the shaft. In this way, electric retracting/extending operation of the rotating body is performed. As a form of disposition of a motor in such type of electric retractable mirror, there is one in which a motor is disposed at a position lateral to the shaft and a motor shaft (output shaft or rotation axis rod) of the motor is disposed so as to face downward. Examples of electric retractable mirrors having such motor disposition form are described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. In each of the electric retractable mirrors described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a circuit board is disposed vertically between a shaft and a motor with front and back surfaces thereof facing the shaft and the motor, respectively (in other words, with a thickness direction of the circuit board aligned with a direction connecting the shaft and the motor). The circuit board includes motor connection terminals and a connector connection terminal. The motor connection terminals are connected to terminals (motor terminals) of the motor. A connector of a wire harness (external electric power supply wiring) is connected to the connector connection terminal. In the electric retractable mirror described in Patent Literature 1, the connector connection terminal is disposed at an upper end of the circuit board so as to face upward. In the electric retractable mirror described in Patent Literature 2, the connector connection terminal is disposed on a surface of the circuit board, the surface facing the motor, so as to face a direction orthogonal to an axis of the motor.
Also, as an electric retracting unit of a conventional electric retractable mirror in practical use, there is one illustrated in FIG. 10. In this electric retracting unit 109, a circuit board 110 is formed of a ring-like board. A top of a shaft 112 is inserted to a circular hole 114 at a center of the circuit board 110. On the circuit board 110, motor connection terminals (male terminals) 116 are mounted. The motor connection terminals 116 are inserted to terminals (motor terminals or female terminals) 120 of a motor 118. In this way, the circuit board 110 is disposed in the electric retracting unit 109 horizontally (in a direction in which a board surface is orthogonal to an axis of the shaft). On the circuit board 110, a connector receiving tool (socket) 122 is mounted. Inside the connector receiving tool 122, a connector connection terminal (not illustrated) is disposed. A connector inlet 122a of the connector receiving tool 122 faces a sideways direction (which means a sideway direction relative to an upright direction). A cover 124 forming an upper part of a casing is put on the motor 118 and the circuit board 110. In a vertical surface 124a of the cover 124, a connector insertion port (not illustrated) is provided. The connector insertion port is provided at a position facing the connector inlet 122a of the connector receiving tool 122. A connector (not illustrated) of the wire harness is inserted from the connector insertion port to the connector receiving tool 122 through the connector inlet 122a. Consequently, the connector is connected to the connector connection terminal inside the connector receiving tool 122.